Rain Poem
by WolfDReamer11
Summary: A somewhat-confused poem/story, involving Ash, Dawn, and a Pokemon Ash has never forgotten. Altoshipping if you take it that way, indirect Pokeshipping hints. Gently anti-pearlshipping, and a side of Dawn not often seen. R&R, please.


Rain Poem

grumble in the sky  
a tumble of boxes  
in the attic of heaven  
one of them hits a pipe  
and the dark floorboards  
give way to a shower

high above  
the city pricked with pinpoints  
of light  
two watch the city  
fill with water

an angel steps on a vase  
and a girl screams  
as the shatter echoes across the city  
a low roar of pain follows  
and she runs inside

piiipluup…!  
her penguin protests,  
suffocating  
relax, dawn, he says, dripping wet  
with an easy smile  
it's just a thunderstorm

but she's curled up  
underneath her blankets  
in an igloo of fabric  
shaking like the sky above  
it's easy to forget, sometimes  
that she's only ten

_"I'll…tell you a story," he says lamely._

_One sapphire eye peeps out from under the covers. "What kind?"_

_"Uh…a fairytale."_

_She scoffs. "I'm not _that_ young."_

_He waits._

_"All right, tell me."_

_"Okay."_

there once was—  
it's once a pon a time, ash  
okay,  
once a pon a time  
there was  
a truly magical pokémon  
two of 'em, actually  
a boy and a girl; twins  
they could do all sorts of stuff—  
turn invisible  
look like other pokémon  
even look like people  
and one of their best abilities  
was to see through each other's eyes

how?  
listen.

they lived in an ancient city  
filled with water, like this one  
but the water came from the sea  
just like the pokémon

these pokémon spent their time  
in an enchanted garden  
swooping around trees,  
and swimming in the fountains  
until one day the girl pokémon  
invited a young boy in, a human  
she bewitched him in  
her golden eyes  
pulling illusions like scarves

captivating him,  
with the wind in his hair,  
and weightless in the water  
wet and happy  
melting in the summer heat…

On his back, he scoops up Pikachu, and flies him around, as one does a baby. Dawn watches, eyes wide. Pikachu smiles.

the one mistake that the pokémon made  
was that the boy was actually  
a prince  
but he already had a princess  
who had eyes, not golden—  
but the color of the sea  
the same sea that ran through the city  
like satin ribbons.

do you know what happened?

—no.

since the prince had lost himself  
in the beautiful sea pokémon  
he followed her, rescued her  
and when her brother was in trouble  
he ran off without another thought  
leaving his…  
brother  
to rescue his already-princess

so then what?

it didn't end well  
the brother pokémon sacrificed himself  
for his sister  
and her growing-Juliet love

that's not a good ending.

it wasn't the end.

the prince went back to his princess  
but never fully shook himself loose  
from the spell of that town  
that pokémon  
so now, whenever the city is covered in water  
he remembers, and wonders,  
somewhere,  
high above the sleep-lost city  
whether his princess remembers too.

that's all.

_Dawn sits on the edge of her bed, entranced. "What was the pokémon's name?"_

_Ash closes his eyes, in a rare moment of stillness. "Latias."_

little girl runs around the room  
arms spread wide, small feet thumping and leaping  
on the carpeted floor  
i'm flying! just like Latias  
she lets herself go, just 10.  
not 14, 10.  
Latias, Latias  
eyes closed, then open  
the purest, darkest blue  
captivating, but these eyes are fresh water,  
like the rain that pelts the city outside  
and his story was about the sea  
always had been  
always would be  
his drop of seawater in the vast ocean  
of Alto Mare

* * *

.

A/N: I know I'm new to the Pokemon fandom, but my story "Our Mom" has had 69+ hits, and not a single review. If you read this, would you please take a moment to review that? This fandom and Pokemon in general is very dear to me, and I would appreciate some feedback on how well I represent it.

I really have no idea where this...poem/story/thingy came from, and it seems somewhat confused to me, but I thought I would post it anyway. I have considered making a series of "rain poems," and I would appreciate reviewers suggestions on how to go about this.

Thanks!


End file.
